


The Great Corgi Escape

by FrozenHearts



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, But I think that is a good thing, Coffee, Corgis, Dogs, Fast Food, Gen, I don't know why the corgi is so important on Dirk Gently, This Is STUPID, Time Loop, Time Travel, Wendy's or McDonald's or Burger King, slightly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Sam meets a man with a Corgi outside a fast-food restaurant while on a case





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally only seen the first episode of DGHDA so please forgive me for any mistakes
> 
> (I also really should be doing my research paper but here I am)

Sam was not a big fan of diners. It was hard not to go to one, as they traveled across the country for cases and hunts, but it was something Sam knew he would never get used to. The grease always seemed to act like a second skin, even after he washed his hands, and he could never get that almost dry, metallic taste out of his mouth.

He was never really comfortable around other patrons either; their job didn't really call for making friends as it was more of a shoot first, ask later kind if thing.

Most of the friends they'd made during their travels died anyway, so Sam took it as a sign that the universe wanted him to die old and alone. If he thought about it, that just left his brother then. His brother, and Bobby, and Charlie; Kevin and Castiel and maybe Crowley, considering he had withdrawn on his attempts to turn Sam into the perfect vessel for Lucifer and all that crap. It was weird, but Crowley was actually sort of nice once Sam managed to get past the whole "King of Hell" thing.

But yeah. Diners. Sam didn't really like them, but here he was, sitting against the hood of the impala while waiting for Dean to finish up with getting the food. Or flirting with the waitress. The parking lot was almost empty, save for the Impala and a bright blue sedan, the bumper dented and the lisence plate hanging by a nail.

In the front seat, he could see a corgi sitting content by the window, its large ears perked up as they met eyes.

"Is the dog bothering you? Because me and my friend were leaving soon anyway."

Sam looked up to see a man with dark hair leaning against the blue car. His eyes were a brighter blue, and his skin.had an almost sickly pallor, he was so pale. There was a weird stain on his blue shirt and his hoodie was ripped at the sleeve.

"No, it's fine," Sam said, "I'm just waiting for my brother anyway."

THe man nodded, awkwardly trying to imitate Sam as he nodded, "Yeah, no, I kn-knew- I knew that-"

"No you didn't," Sam scoffed.

The man sighed, hanging his shoulders with relief, "Yeah, no, you're right." A pause hung between them before the man said, "I'm Todd, by the way."

"Sam."

Todd nodded, his gaze flicking back to the corgi as if it were going to disappear right there. Sam watched him fidget, fingers curling tight around the cuffs of his sleeves as his leg bounced nervously. Sam checked his watch; how long was Dean going to take?

"So.... what's your dog's name?"

Todd raised an eyebrow, "The do- Oh! Oh, no, he isn't mine. Or she, I don't know."

"Is it your friend's dog then?" Sam asked. The corgi whined, cocking its head at him curiously.

Sam almost wished Dean was still able to talk to dogs from that weird case with the animal shifter.

"Um, no...." Todd trailed.

Sam nodded, "Is that even your car?"

Todd narrowed his eyes at Sam, "Are you a cop?"

Sam laughed, "Good one! No, and neither is my brother, in case you were wondering. We kind of had.... a misunderstanding with them, I guess."

He didn't bother mentioning being pronounced dead a few times. Or being on the FBI's Most Wanted list. Todd looked enough like a nervous wreck already.

It took Sam a few minutes to realize Todd was giving him an odd, almost hopeful look, fiddling with the zipper so much Sam thought it would break off.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

Todd shrugged, "I dunno. A lot of weird things have been happening to me lately. I mean, I guess it's weird, but I'm afraid I might actually go insane, ha ha."

Sam grimaced- what did he mean by weird? Hunting things that went bump in the night was weird, sure, but Todd also looked like he'd seen some freaky-deaky shit too. 

"Trust me, I've probably seen worse," Sam tested the waters, giving Todd a reassuring smile, "Have you talked to.your friend about it?"

Todd scoffed, "Dirk? No, I hate him."

Sam nodded, "He can't be that bad-"

"He got me beat up," Todd said, "I mean, that was after we rescued a kidnapped girl, stole this car, hunted down an assassin- oh, did I mention that he got me fired and put me on a list as a murder suspect all in one morning? Or that I saw myself from the past or future or..... whatever I saw?"

Wow. Sam scrunched his nose, awkwardly looking around the lot. That was not what he expected. At all.

"Huh," was all Sam found he could say, "And this is Dirk's fault?"

"He's a private detective who doesn't look for clues and utter nonsense is the only thing that comes out of his mouth."

"Right," Sam said, jutting his chin at the door of the establishment. Dean was walking out with a tall man in a bright yellow jacket. Both were talking animatedly about something, Dean gesticulating wildly.

"I'm assuming the guy in the yellow is Dirk?" Sam asked. Todd sighed, nodding forlornly.

"Unfortunately," Sam could hear the fondness creeping into Todd's voice, "That's Dean?"

Sam clicked his tongue, "Yup."

"You both are pretty tall, are you guys basketball players?" Todd asked.

Sam really wanted to laugh, but he held back, "Far from it. What about you?"

"Used to be a bellhop," Todd answered.

"Used to?"

The corgi barked enthusiastically as Dirk and Dean approached the two cars, Todd giving Dirk a malicious glare.

"Dirk got me fired," Todd deadpanned.

Dirk pouted, reaching in the car to give the corgi a scratch behind the ears, "We still on about that? I did apologize!"

Todd balked, "I was the suspect of a murder that we saw my other self help commit by accident! How am I supposed to explain that to the police?!"

Dirk shrugged, and Sam took the moment to compare him and Dean; they looked fairly similar with light brown hair and lean stature, but Dirk had a longer face and brown eyes instead of blue. They could really have passed for brothers.

"I was telling Dirk about the family business," Dean said.

Sam frowned, "Dean."

"Hey, your friend was an indirect accomplice to a murder so, yeah."

Sam nodded. Dean had a smug grin on his face, and the corgi had started barking as Todd and Dirk continued to argue. Todd was clearly vexed about whatever it was Dirk did, although Sam wasn't sure what that was, and judging from Todd's expression, he didn't entirely know either.

"Cute dog," Dean commented, cutting Todd off just as he was about to rip Dirk a new one, "what's his name?"

"Actually, the dog is not ours," Dirk said.

"We stole the dog, yeah," Todd added, scratching his head.

Dirk held up a finger, "No, we didn't steal the dog, we're merely..... borrowing him."

Dean nodded, "Borrowing?"

Dirk smacked his lips, "What is it with you Americans? Borrowing is not stealing, we just found the dog and took him with us!"

"Right...." Dean looked skeptical and Sam just really didn't want to be there anymore.

"Okay, well, Sam it was nice meeting you-" Todd reached out and shook Sam's hand firmly, "but Dirk and I really have to go now."

Dirk made a face, "Really? We can't stay and chat?"

Sam could feel the annoyance rolling off Todd in waves as he opened he door to the car, "We stole the car, we stole the dog, my future-slash-past self is a suspect to murder and we have not only Holistic detectives after us but a Holistic Assassin too! Now let's go!"

"But I'm a Holistic detective, Todd!" Dirk pointed out unhelpfully.

"And we stole the dog who may be the reason Lydia was kidnapped and Patrick Spring was killed, now lets go!"

Sam gave Todd a small wave as the two then got in the car, tires squealing against the blacktop as they pulled out of there like a bat out of hell. 

"NIce friends you made, Sammy," Dean said after a few minutes. The parking lot was now empty, and the sun had started to set, casting long shadows in front of them.

"Uh-huh," Sam agreed.

"We should probably look up what Holistic detectives and assassin's are when we get back to the motel," Dean suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Sam nodded, following Dean's lead as they opened the doors and stepped into the car.

Sam thought he could see the corgi in the rearview mirror as Dean revved the engine.

**Author's Note:**

> I only started watching DGHDA because I saw Elijah Wood in the commercial and I was like "Now I have a new show to dedicate my life to while Shadowhunters is on hiatus they have a corgi too so that's even better" lol


End file.
